Rozdział XII
Bezdenna czerń otaczana rdzawą barwą Feradan nigdy przedtem nie był na Kahr, więc nie spodziewał się takiego upału. Pomarańczowo-żółty piach okalał całą ziemię i skaliste wyżyny oraz góry powykręcane w wybujały sposób. Teraz przeklinał chwilę, w której powierzono mu i Lunie to zadanie. Splunął na ziemię na myśl o chciwym kapitanie statku, którym tu płynął. Wysadzony ze statku w Las Palas i zmuszony do przebycia konno całej drogi do portu Thix, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie wyspy, ponieważ zabrakło mu 20 sztuk złota, żeby dopłynąć do stolicy, a raczej po prostu największego miasta, Kahr. Zdołał chociaż ubłagać kapitana, żeby Luna mogła bezpiecznie przepłynąć tę drogę. Oczywiście ani myślał zostawić jej samej wśród tych marynarzy, więc powierzył jej strażnika w postaci swojego wilka, Shade'a. Zadanie było proste, dostać się do Thix, znaleźć pirata imieniem Jasper i pozbawić go życia. W końcu erudicator dojrzał zarysy murów miasta portowego, do którego miał się dostać. Pognał konia i galopem dotarł do bram. -Stać! Za wejście pobierana jest opłata! - zawołał strażnik bramy do jeźdźca. -Nie mam przy sobie złota! Zapłacę, gdy będę wyjeżdżał! -odkrzyknął Feradan, zatrzymując konia. -Nie ma takiej opcji! Płacisz tu i teraz! Lightbringer przeklnął pod nosem na strażnika i odjechał w górę wysokiego pagórka. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, szukając innego sposobu dostania się do miasta. Wtedy zobaczył skalistą półkę, z której przy odrobinie szczęścia można było doskoczyć do murów miasta. Erudicator zsiadł z konia zaraz przed skalną półką, po czym zwinnie wdrapał się na nią. Wziął głęboki oddech, odmierzając wzrokiem odległość między nim, a murem, a następnie rozpędził się tak, jak tylko mógł i wyskoczył, spadając nogami równo na krawędź muru. Wtem zaczął z wolna przechylać się w tył. -Cholera - syknął do siebie, lecz szybko zsunął się w lewo, chwytając się krawędzi. Później już bez trudu wspiął się na mur i zszedł do miasta, znikając wśród ciasnych uliczek. Feradan szybko odnalazł Lunę, która pochwaliła się, że zdążyła już znaleźć szukany przez nich cel. Idąc za dziewczyną, Feradan trafił do karczmy. Karczma pękała w szwach od nadmiaru gości. Prawie wszyscy oni byli wysocy, barczyści i pijany. W większości byli to żeglarze i najemnicy, jak na społeczność kahrańskich karczm przystało. Wąsaty karczmarz spojrzał na odzianych na czarno przybyszy, którzy stanęli w drzwiach jego przybytku. -Coś podać? - zapytał, wycierając ścierką pusty kufel po piwie. -Nie, nie trzeba - odpowiedział Feradan po chwili namysłu. -Nie żartuj, chłopcze! Dosiądź się, napij się z nami... I koniecznie przedstaw nam tę twoją koleżankę! - wtrącił się masywny osiłek siedzący obok. -Nie skorzystamy - stanowczo zaprotestował. -Trudno. W takim razie zapoznamy się tylko z tą dziewką - zaśmiał się ziomek osiłka - gruby mężczyzna w średnim wieku z długimi, tłustymi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu i twarza okalaną wieloma paskudnymi strupami - wstając od stołu i kierując się w stronę Luny. Nagle na barku oszpeconego typka znalazła się dłoń Feradana, która zatrzymała go. -Chętnie zapoznam cię z podłogą, kanalio - wycedził przez zęby Lightbringer, wykrzywiając twarz w krzywym uśmieszku. Śmierdzący pijak zamachnął pięścią, jednak Feradan uchylił się przed ciosem, skontrował uderzeniem w podbródek i chwycił grubasa za nadgarstek, wykręcając go. Zauważając, że osiłek siedzący obok już wstaje, by wspomóc koleżkę, Feradan obrócił się na pięcie, puszczając nagle ciągniętego za sobą, trzymanego osiłka, który pofrunął na niecały metr, spadając na osiłka i przygniatając go do ziemi. Wielu pijaczyn na widok szarpaniny dołączyło się do bójki, powodując chaos i zamieszanie. Luna ziewnęła z irytacją, widząc, że Feradan zapomniał, po co znalazł się w gospodzie. Przewróciła oczyma i nagle zauważyła siedzącego w kącie młodego mężczyznę o rudych włosach wystających spod zielonawej chusty związanej na czubku głowy. To był on - cel, którego mieli się pozbyć. Kobieta spojrzała szybko na bijącego się w tłumie Lightbringera, po czym ponownie w stronę stolika, przy którym siedział cel. Tam jednak ujrzała już tylko cień przemykający przez tylne drzwi. Bez zastanowienia rzuciła się w pogoń za mężczyzną. Goniąc cichnące w labiryncie ciemnych uliczek odgłosy kroków, dotarła do ślepej uliczki. Prychnęła zdenerwowana, odwracając się i wtem poczuła pulsujący ból nieco nad podbrzuszem. Upadła na ziemię. -Wiedziałem, że wyślą za mną jakichś zabójców - mówił ni to do siebie, ni to do niej pirat - I co ja mam niby z tobą zrobić? Upuścił na ziemię długi, drewniany kij, którym uderzył Lunę, po czym podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za gardło, przyduszając i podnosząc z ziemi. -Teraz odpowiesz mi na wszystkie pytania, rozumiesz? Dziewczyna traciła dech, oczy same jej się zamykały, gdy wtem usłyszała gdzieś groźne warczenie. Nie mogła poznać, skąd pochodzi, traciła przytomność. W jednej chwili na pirata zwaliło się czarne cielsko, przygniatając go do ziemi i wyszczerzając śnieżnobiałe kły tuż nad jego krtanią. Żółte ślepia spoglądały groźnie na drżącego młodzieńca. -Shade! - wykrztusiła z siebie z trudem Luna, opadając plecami o ścianę i zginając się w pół, nabierając powietrza. Nagle pirat gwałtownie przysunął swe przedramię przed wilka, który natychmiast zatopił w nim swe zęby. Młodzieniec syknął z bólu, lecz natychmiast kopnął w zwierzą, odpychając je od siebie i złapał za upuszczony wcześniej kij, poprawiając uderzenie, nim czarna bestia ponownie do niego doskoczyła. Wilk opadł na ziemię z cichym piskiem, podczas gdy młodzieniec spojrzał na Lunę, która zdążyła już się otrząsnąć i dobyć sztyletów. Wywiązała się walka. Pirat, który okazał się być nieobeznany w technice walki i stawiający wyłącznie na siłe, machał kijem we wszystkie strony, usiłując trafić dziewczynę, która zwinnie zbliżyła się młodzieńca. Ten złapał ją za gardło, podduszając, lecz tym razem Luna pchnęła sztyletem w oko przeciwnika, który upadł na ziemię, tarzając się i krzycząc przeraźliwie. Kobieta odwróciła swój drugi sztylet, chwytając go odwrotnie i upadła na kolana, kumulując całą siłę upadku na sztylecie, który wbił się w skroń pirata, dobijając go. Następnie dziewczyna podreptała do z trudem wstającego wilka, gładząc go po futrze. W tej samej chwili do uliczki wbiegł Feradan. -Wybaczcie - powiedział, drapiąc się po głowie - trochę się zapomniałem... -Nigdy... Więcej... Nie wejdziesz do karczmy, jasne? - powiedziała stanowczo Luna, po czym, widząc zakłopotanie Lightbringera, zaśmiała się życzliwie, dodając - No dobrze, przynajmniej zadanie jest wykonane. Wracajmy. thumb|400px|Kahr Kategoria:Tom II